Split Personality
by MountainMan74
Summary: Arthur's tired of Alfred always taking charge of their love life under the assumption that it's the Hero's duty to make sure his lover is never left unsatisfied. But when the former empire decides to play a little dirty to get some power back, things don't go quite according to plan. Luckily, he's still satisfied by the end. Oneshot. Rated: MA


He shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair.

_It's the only way. The git never lets me in charge anymore._

Well, it wasn't that the younger nation was doing it to be mean. He just honestly thought that it was the Hero's job to take charge in all situations. Bedroom matters were no exception, and while Arthur certainly didn't mind some of the silly rules and games Alfred introduced to their sex life, he was starting to get a little bored. A former empire with a history of piracy like England would never be satisfied with always playing the submissive partner.

So it was time to switch things up a little. First, though, he needed to find a way to subdue America before the boisterous nation could seduce Arthur into being his horny little plaything. It was Alfred's turn to be horny and helpless.

But how to go about it in a way that wouldn't be completely unfair and that Alfred couldn't turn back against England?

Currently, Arthur was lounging naked on the bed he shared with his young lover. Alfred had left him there after a morning of rigorous lovemaking and gone to pick up some lunch for them, which meant he was driving to the nearest McDonald's. They would eat, nap, and resume playing between the sheets until one of them was too tired to continue. The way things normally went, Alfred would make sure that Arthur wore out first.

_A hero never leaves his lover unsatisfied, after all._

Ugh. He was so tired of hearing that stupid phrase. Maybe he wanted to be the one to pleasure Alfred until the blue-eyed blond couldn't even move anymore. He'd certainly done so to Arthur on more than one occasion. Arthur wanted to return the favor and regain some of his old sexual prowess.

_I'm a bloody pirate. Why won't he let me prove that I know what I'm doing?_

Arthur rolled onto his back and stretched, eyed the three bottles of lube on the nightstand. One warmed, one tingled, and one heightened sensitivity. They'd already used them all that morning.

There was no help for it. He couldn't overpower the younger nation, or convince him. He was just going to have to cheat a little.

Picking himself up, the island nation padded quietly from the bedroom to the kitchen. Alfred would be back soon, and Arthur meant to be ready for him.

Less than ten minutes later, the front door burst open and Alfred's loud, cheerful voice reached him. "I'm back, Artie! Brought large meals and ice cream for dessert!"

_Damn._

Arthur put his most winsome smile in place and walked out of the kitchen to meet Alfred halfway through the living room. "I made dessert for us here, love. Your favorite."

"Neapolitan ice cream with hot fudge and sprinkles?" There was more hope in the young nation's tone than in a little boy's when he sees the candy shop on the corner.

"And sliced banana."

"Artie! You're the best!" Abandoning the bags of food he'd carried in, Alfred bounded across the room and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, lifting him and spinning him around. He'd seen this reaction coming, so Arthur was ready with a grin and a laugh as his face and neck were peppered with kisses.

"Okay, okay! I'm the best! You're welcome!" Playfully, he pushed at Alfred's head and shoulders until the taller blond set him on his feet again. The next instant, he found himself held close to his lover's chest as America kissed him, strong arms tight around his waist as a tongue plundered his mouth.

"Mm…mn…ah…A-Alfred…nn…e-enough!" With a firm push, he forced the other nation back a step and scowled up at him, licking a bit of spit from his lip. "Kiss me later, after we eat and sleep."

Even though he was pouting, Alfred nodded and retrieved the food, carrying the few bags into the kitchen as Arthur prepared the table for them. They ate in near silence, since Alfred was too busy scarfing down his food as fast as possible to speak, and Arthur was preoccupied with thinking about what he'd done. What he was about to do.

He really shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair and Alfred might be angry later…

"Come on, Artie! Time for dessert!"

The McDonald's ice cream was stored in the freezer to be enjoyed later, while the two bowls Arthur had prepared earlier were placed on the table. Hurrying, the older nation finished off his food and made sure that Alfred had the bowl with more toppings. If he ate out of the wrong bowl, his entire plan would be ruined. It was essential that Alfred eat the ice cream with more toppings, and Arthur had no doubt that his blue-eyed lover would practically lick the bowl clean.

To no one's surprise, the American nation was all but bouncing in his seat as he dug his spoon into the ice cream. Each bite dripped with fudge, was followed by the licking of lips and a slice of banana fished out of the bowl before the next bite. Arthur ate his at a more leisurely pace. There would be plenty of time to finish it afterwards.

Within minutes, Alfred's bowl was empty, his spoon working to scrape it clean as he tilted it this way and that in an attempt to get every last drop of fudge and ice cream and sprinkle. Arthur took another patient bite, kept his expression as neutral as he possibly could. The bowl in Alfred's hands clinked softly as it was set on the table and pushed away. Blue eyes vibrant behind his glasses, he folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, watching Arthur eat.

"You're slow."

"You can go start your nap without me, you know." Another bite that was much too small for Alfred's patience.

"But I wanna cuddle. I can't cuddle you if you're not there."

"Then you're just going to have to wait."

Alfred whined but didn't argue, merely puffed out his cheeks and watched his lover eat bite after bite. By the time Arthur's bowl was empty, the taller nation was barely managing to keep his eyes open and yawned ever few moments. It barely registered when Arthur got up and took the bowls to the sink then threw away the McDonald's wrappers.

"Love." Gently, Arthur touched Alfred's shoulder and guided the younger nation to his feet. "Let's go nap. You can cuddle me all you want."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Alfred's features and he nodded, walked with shuffling steps up to their bedroom. His head had barely hit his pillow before he was fast asleep, snoring quietly as Arthur sat and petted his hair.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Confident that his potion was working perfectly, Arthur settled down next to his slumbering lover and closed his eyes. There was no reason to stay awake while the potion did its work, and he knew Alfred would wake him as soon as the bespectacled blond was ready to continue.

_Finally…he'll be all mine…_

It was the soft touch of lips to his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and, finally, mouth, that woke him. A soft, gentle hand was on his hip, and the warmth Alfred was giving off was unbelievable. He was like a space heater, and Arthur couldn't imagine a better way to wake up.

Still, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. The kisses to his face moved down to his jaw line, then his neck. Each one was a little more earnest than the last, as if Alfred was impatient for Arthur to wake up but also determined to wake him in a pleasant, loving way.

_How cute._

His potion certainly seemed to have done the trick. Alfred hadn't been this tender and patient about starting sex in months.

_Might as well reward him._

Making a show of it, Arthur slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and rolled onto his back to stretch luxuriously. Lips on his shoulder made him turn his head and smile at the man beside him, all blue eyes and tousled blond hair, made adorably messy by sleep. His glasses were missing, making his face look young and open, and his weight was on his elbows as he leaned forward far enough to kiss whatever part of Arthur he could reach.

A chuckle escaped the older nation and he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, fixing it to lie a little flatter.

"Artie." The blue-eyed blond nuzzled into his neck, kissed and licked the soft skin he found there.

"Hm?"

Oh, he was enjoying this too much. Why hadn't he done this ages ago?

"Can we make love?" The question was whispered, accompanied by gentle touches to his sides and hips.

Yes, he wanted to, but he didn't let himself say that. Making love could come later.

Just as he opened his mouth to say that he wanted to play a little first, hot air caressed Arthur's ear and the nation froze.

"Yeah, Artie. Let's make love," a deeper, sensuous voice purred, made goosebumps appear over his entire body and sent a hard shiver down his spine.

_What in the bloody fuck._

It can't have been Alfred. Alfred was right in front of him. But Alfred wasn't looking at him. Those blue eyes were aimed just passed him, a slight frown on his innocent face.

Suddenly, a calloused hand gripped his chin, gentle but firm, and turned his head back there other way. And there was Alfred. Well, sort of. As sweet and innocent as the first Alfred was, this Alfred wasn't.

The blue of his eyes was darker, his hair styled back. His skin looked tanner, and while Alfred One smiled, Alfred Two wore a smirk that sent Arthur's blood straight to his groin.

He was lying naked between two opposite Alfred's, and they both wanted sex.

A nervous sort of panic set in. What had he done? The potion wasn't supposed to create _two_ Alfred's! It was just supposed to take all of the younger nation's dominance and blatant sexual behaviors away, make him sweet and tender and loving so Arthur could spoil him!

_Take it away…_

Green eyes widened and Arthur sat up.

…_and put it…in its own body….?_

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, That meant that Alfred Two was everything dominant and sexual in the younger nation without any of the playfulness to hold him back.

"Oh, God," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. This was a disaster. This was not what he wanted at all. One Alfred he could handle, but two? He was doomed.

"Artie," that was Alfred One, "you okay, sweetie?" Arms pulled him into a comforting hug and Alfred One nuzzled at his cheek. "Artie?"

"Aw, he's fine." A third arm snaked around his waist and pulled him abruptly sideways, right into Alfred Two's lap and out of Alfred One's reach. "He's just in shock. Right, Arthur?"

Hot, open-mouthed kisses landed up and down the side of his neck, making Arthur want to squirm and whine. The only thing that kept him still was the fact that Alfred Two was already sporting an erection and Arthur really didn't want to encourage him.

"Uh, yes, shock." Shaking slightly, he tried to pull Alfred Two's arms off him. "I think I need a glass of water…"

"I'll get it." Alfred One practically ran into the bathroom to fetch a drink for him, and as happy as he'd been to wake to such an innocent lover, Arthur couldn't help but curse him in his thoughts. There went his opportunity to put some distance between himself and the form of sex incarnate who currently had hold of him.

"Hey." A tongue on his ear made Arthur's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "What did you do to make two of me?"

"U-um…potion…" Arthur whispered, meek as Alfred Two's rough-skinned hands began to slide and rub over his body, traced the contours of his hips and stroked down his thighs only to trail back up over the more sensitive flesh near his groin.

"Oooh, that's naughty, Arthur. I thought you learned your lesson, playing with magic." One hand slipped between his legs, fingers wrapped around his length and pumped once.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" the older nation shouted, his body arching as the first sparks of pleasure shot to his fingers and toes.

"We know you didn't."

"Why'd you use magic on us?" Alfred One asked, returning with the water and offering it to the green-eyed nation.

Arthur all but snatched it out of his hand and gulped it down as fast as possible in an attempt to cool himself off. The way Alfred Two kept touching him was impossible to ignore, but at least he'd taken his hand away from the older blond's groin and settled for tracing circles on his hip. For now, it seemed, he would be allowed to relax.

"I just wanted to play a little," he tried to explain. "You're always so dominant. I wanted a turn to be in charge."

"You can be in charge, sweetheart," Alfred One promised, moved onto the bed and kissed Arthur, soft and sweet, with a hand cupping the island nation's cheek. His blue eyes closed, and after a moment Arthur let his do the same as he began to return the kiss.

"Yeah, you can be in charge." The hand on his hip moved to his groin again and gripped him carefully, slid up and down until Arthur was squirming and whimpering as Alfred One continued to kiss him.

"We talked while you were asleep, you know."

God, could the bastard's voice get any more suggestive?

Alfred One left his mouth and began kissing down his neck and chest.

"We decided you can't be allowed to cast spells and feed us potions without our permission," Alfred Two whispered then nipped his ear, hand tightening momentarily to make Arthur freeze.

His heart was beating so fast it was going to burst right out of his chest. "I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" the older nation promised, hoping with all his might that it would free him of these two.

"We forgive you, sweetheart." Alfred One looked up at him and smiled a bit sadly. "But you still have to be punished for misbehaving."

Punished?!

"I…what…?" Arthur squeaked, feeling small and helpless all of a sudden.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away with splitting us in two, did you, Arthur?" The heat of Alfred Two's breath on his skin made him shudder and he struggled desperately to escape his hold.

"N-now wait just a minute! I'm a sovereign nation! You h-have no right to punish me for a-anything!"

Sitting up, Alfred One gently grabbed Arthur's arms and pinned them at his sides while Alfred Two wrapped his legs around the smaller blond's to hold them in place.

"Relax, sweetheart. You know we'd never hurt you," he soothed, and the sincerity in those eyes made it impossible for Arthur to do anything but believe him.

Slowly, the green-eyed man nodded and relaxed back against Alfred Two's chest.

"Right." Using the hold he already had, Alfred Two spread Arthur's legs open and locked his arms behind his back so that the smaller nation could barely move. "You're gonna call me Al, and he's Alfred. Just so we know who you're screaming for."

Arthur swallowed hard. "Ok-kay."

Al jerked his chin towards the nightstand. "Let's get started."

Obedient, Alfred picked all three bottles of lube up off the nightstand. "Which do you want?"

A devilish grin spread across Al's features and he licked the side of Arthur's neck, all the way up to the back of his ear. "The warming one."

God, this couldn't be happening. No way. His spells didn't always go according to plan, but this…this was something else. Two Alfred's…punishing him….god…

Two of the bottles were abandoned as Alfred opened the warming lube and poured some onto his hand.

"Hey, Artie," Al purred, "if he lubes me up, is it a hand job or is it masturbation?"

"S'cuse me," Alfred murmured, using his clean hand to lift Arthur, with Al's help, so he could rub the lube onto Al's hardened length.

"Mm…yeah…that's nice…gonna feel so good to take you, Artie..."

_I'm going to die. Oh my God. I'm going to die._

Punishment games he could handle. Sure. But this was something else entirely. Listening to Al moan softly right next to his ear while Alfred touched him was probably the most erotic thing Arthur had ever experienced. Being held like this, spread open and completely vulnerable, sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. Arthur knew he was strong enough o break free of Al's hold, but with Alfred in front of him, there was nowhere to go. He couldn't escape them, and…he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to.

"Put the sensitive one in his ass, and stretch him nice and wide. He's gonna need it."

His teeth dug into his bottom lip as Arthur watched the first bottle snap closed and set aside before the second was opened with a _pop._ The gel was clear, easily coated Alfred's fingers and palm, and as that hand came closer Arthur began to worry that his lip was going to bleed.

"Relax, sweetie." Alfred's lips brushed against his hip as one slicked finger rubbed the older nation's entrance. It was just for a moment, then the finger pushed inside and Arthur let out a choked moan.

It didn't hurt. He was too used to having sex this way for preparation to hurt him, and they'd done it so many times that morning that his flesh gave way and stretched easily. So Alfred barely waited fifteen seconds before working his second finger into Arthur's body, and then he twisted them, rubbed against the Brit's inner walls to spread the lube around as much as possible.

A third finger.

"A-ah…Alf-fred…nng…" His legs twitched against Al's, weakly fighting the larger male's hold as he shuddered and writhed. Three fingers was enough. They never went past three because that was all Arthur needed to be able to handle his lover's size.

"Relax," Alfred's voice soothed just before heat enveloped Arthur's length and he gasped, stomach arching as his eyes went wide.

"Alfred!" He was so distracted by the warm wetness of that mouth that he almost didn't notice when a fourth lube-coated finger was pressed into him, but the stretch made him whine. The sound had Alfred sucking with slow determination, his tongue rubbing in a way that always had Arthur moaning no matter how many times he experienced it.

His body relaxed and accepted the fourth finger as if he'd never been satisfied with less.

"Oh…G-God….Al…I'm going to…" he panted, trying to warn both blue-eyed blonds that his release was quickly approaching. To his surprise, Alfred's other hand replaced his mouth, gripped his length so tightly that even when the fingers inside of him stretched apart and Arthur shuddered and shouted at the pleasure, he didn't climax. His fluids remained trapped inside his body by the grip Alfred had on him, the pressure making him whine and struggle.

And still those fingers moved inside him, twisted and spread and wiggled and rubbed until Arthur was practically sobbing with his body's need for relief. He couldn't take this. Four fingers would have been too much for him normally but with the added effects of the lube making every touch feel like a shock of incandescent pleasure, he should have shattered what felt like ages ago.

"You keep grinding that sexy little ass against me like that and I'll take you before Alfred's finished with you," Al growled after Arthur gave a particularly insistent buck. The smaller male froze immediately, but his mind took hold of the notion and ran with it.

If four fingers felt this good, he couldn't imagine what more would feel like. He almost wanted Al to carry through with that threat just so he could see how far his body would stretch.

"Al," Alfred spoke up, his tone one of slight amusement and curiosity.

"What?"

"He got tighter when you said that."

Embarrassment darkened Arthur's cheeks to burgundy and he turned his face away so he wouldn't have to see the knowing smirk on Al was bound to have.

"Really? You like the sound of that, Artie? Want me to fuck you while Alfred fingers you?"

Arthur whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure Alfred was still sending through his body and the slight discomfort that came from having his release denied to him.

"Hmmm?" Al purred before biting the smaller blond's ear and tugging as his tongue teased the sensitive flesh. "Or do you need more than that? You're a cock-hungry little cum-whore, aren't you. I bet you wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than both of us fucking you at once. You'd swallow us up with that ass, hold us nice'n tight, milk us dry just to feel us fill you up with our cum. How's that sound? You like that?"

It was vulgar and crude and Arthur almost couldn't bear to hear it, but at the same time he couldn't believe how much faster his pulse was at the thought. For the first time in his long life, he wanted to have sex with two people at the same time, and both of those people were his lover. He knew it didn't really make sense but the things Al said had his pulse racing and he felt a little light-headed. If he hadn't been trapped the way he was, he might have spread his legs even wider in invitation.

"He's really sensitive down here, Al, and I think he's loose enough. He can take all four fingers as deep as my third knuckle."

Fuck, he'd never been stretched so far before. Even that description had him biting his tongue to keep from asking for more. But God did he want it.

"Good. Time to have some fun, Artie."

Alfred's fingers withdrew, leaving Arthur feeling empty and exposed, then he was lifted slightly by two pairs of hands. A moment later, he felt the tip of Al's length prodding at his backside just before it found his entrance and easily slipped inside. Both blonds moaned, Al's mouth latching onto his neck to bite and suck as Arthur panted. Alfred was still holding him so he couldn't come, and the combination of the lube used to stretch him and the warming substance that coated Al's length had him shaking and shifting within seconds.

But Al still didn't move, didn't thrust himself up and deeper like Arthur wanted, or yank the smaller blond's hips down onto himself.

"Pl-please…don't…it's t-too much…" he begged, too out of breath to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't what, babe?" Al cooed, and Arthur cursed him for being so low as to use that particular pet name. That word alone could make him weak in the knees when it was said the right way. Hearing it now, like that, was enough to make him rock his hips out of sheer desperation.

"Oh, yeah….keep goin', babe…mmm…that's perfect…never felt you so loose and hot before…you little slut…"

Arthur whined and bucked in an attempt to provoke Al into participating, to force the man into holding him tight and fucking him hard. How could he have Alfred stretch him and say those things and then torture him like this?!

"Shhh, sweetheart," Alfred moved in front of him and started kissing his chest, stroked his sides and hips in a soothing manner. "It's all right."

"Alfred," the smaller blond whimpered, tears of pleasure and frustration dripping down his cheeks, "please…"

He saw the hesitation in Alfred's eyes, knew he was debating if he should stick to the plan he'd made with Al or take pity on his lover. Alfred was the innocent, soft-hearted side, after all, so seeing Arthur beg and whine must have been comparable to torture.

"Please…Alf-fie…please…!"

"Hey," Al interrupted before Alfred could make a decision, and blue met blue as the two Americas looked at each other, "fuck him."

Alfred hesitated just long enough for Arthur to keen and buck again, then the third bottle of lube was in his hands. He was almost clumsy in his hurry, pouring the gel-like liquid onto his length and rubbing it around to slick himself up as much as possible. What was left he coated his fingers with and moved forward to kneel between Arthur's legs.

"Tell me if it hurts, sweetheart," he murmured, then slipped one finger in alongside Al's length. Arthur moaned softly, arched and pushed his hips back to take Al and the finger deeper.

"M-more…"

Just as carefully as the first, Alfred inserted a second finger and scissored them, stretching Arthur's entrance away from the cock already buried in him.

"Aaahh….Al….fred….fuck…" Arthur panted, green eyes hazy with the pleasure of it all. He could barely see, but that didn't matter. He didn't need to see. All he needed was to feel, feel the heat of Al at his back and his length filling him up, the gentle pulling of Alfred's fingers stretching him wide enough to take them both.

"You doing okay, sweetie? Is this all right?"

An unsteady nod was the only response Arthur could manage, and his breath caught in his throat a moment later when Alfred's third finger joined the first two. For every time he'd ever had sex, he'd never felt anything like this.

"Fuck, Artie, you're getting tight. Hurry the hell up, Alfred." Al was impatient, his muscles straining not to keep his prisoner immobilized but to keep himself from moving before Arthur was ready. Every little movement of Alfred's fingers made Arthur's body shudder and tighten and squirm and Al could barely hold back.

"Artie, is this enough? Are you ready?"

"Y…yes…please…" He would break down into tears if they made him wait any longer.

"Get to it, Alfred," Al ordered gruffly, and Alfred removed his fingers so he could shuffle forward. They all three shifted, Al leaning back slightly and drawing his knees up to force Arthur's legs open farther and all but present his ass to Alfred. The site of him, loose around Al's length and dripping with the excessive amounts of lube they'd used in preparing him, made Alfred swallow hard as he lined himself up.

"Deep breaths, sweetie. Relax," he soothed, hands on Arthur's hips to hold him steady.

_Oh, God, here it comes. Two at once…I'll break…_

Nerves made him hold his breath and Arthur quickly reminded himself to follow Alfred's instructions.

"F-fuck," he groaned, head lolling forward when Alfred's hips moved forward and up until both Americas were buried in him to the hilt. It was much more than four fingers, more than Al and Alfred's fingers. It was too much and it was so good, was heaven to have every single nerve rubbed and with that warming lube from Al and the tingling from Alfred it seemed like no time at all before merely having them wasn't enough anymore.

"Just…bloody…fuck me, already…"

Al chuckled at the impatience in Arthur's tone and shifted forward again. "You heard him."

Slowly at first, the two began to move. It was no surprise to Arthur that they were perfectly in sync with each other, and if he was honest, he really enjoyed that fact. The slightly different angles made it impossible for his body to decide what to do, but at least the matched thrusts let him move with them. His arms were released after he wasn't sure how long, and he immediately wrapped them around Alfred's neck, pulled himself closer to the sweeter nation. Al used the opportunity to lick and bite at the Englishman's back while Alfred kissed his shoulder and neck.

The sounds of all three of them mixed until it was impossible to tell where each moan, gasp, whimper and groan came from, though they all knew Arthur was responsible for most of the noise. He clung to Alfred, buried his face in the taller male's neck as his body shuddered. For as close as he'd been to his release before when Alfred initially kept him from coming, it was nothing compared to now. It was impossible for his prostate to go without being bumped and rubbed and pressed at. There was no room for Al and Alfred to miss, and so he found himself panting heavily within minutes, keening and moaning at every move.

"You look so sexy right now," Al managed between breaths, using one hand to rub Arthur's back as he continued to move. "Should see yourself, babe…so hot…so tight for us…what a good fuck you are…"

"I love you, Artie…love you so much…" Alfred was breathless as he sent his hands to the smaller blond's hips to help him move.

His efforts increased the pace, made Arthur's nails dig into his back as the Brit tried to keep up. It was all he could do to hold on and try not to lose himself in the heat and the pleasure that erased everything but these two men. He could match Alfred, but Al's patience was running out and he was moving faster than them both. Each thrust was rougher, deeper than the one before it until his grunts were barely audible over the sound of flesh smacking flesh. It was chaos for Arthur's body to feel Alfred taking him so gently and to have Al fucking him raw at the same time. His chest was tight, his vision dark and flickering because he couldn't get enough oxygen in even as his lungs fought for air.

"God, Artie…fuck…nng…"

"Hah…nnm….A-Al…I…I can't…! Alfred!"

"I've got you, sweetie…mmm…you're doing great…keep it up…ah…"

No, no he couldn't take this anymore, he needed his release now more than he'd ever needed anything. If this kept up he would wear out before anyone was satisfied and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

"Please," he gasped, rolling his hips so that both Americas groaned, "please, Alfie…aaah….let me c-cum…please…"

Before Alfred could respond to the request, Al reached around Arthur's body and found his neglected length. Slick with precum and spit and sweat, Al's hand moved easily as it stroked him, squeezing near his base and teasing the tip with his thumb at every opportunity. The sounds coming from Arthur grew louder and he threw his head back, every muscle trembling and taught. He was so close, so bloody close that he could feel himself growing tenser and tighter, knew that Al and Alfred could feel it too because they both slowed while thrusting harder.

"Oohhh God…I'm…I'm gonna…!" The pressure in his belly was ready to burst, was tearing him apart at the seams.

"Y-yeah…fuck…we're gonna—nng—fill you up, babe…you'll drip with us…"

"Come on, Artie…you c-can do it…come on…let go…"

Another rough buck and twisting squeeze and, finally, it was too much. Arthur felt like a dam had burst in him as he threw his head back and bucked his hips. The force of his release made him call out, though if it was a word he didn't know what it was. It was just a sound to him, one that expressed all the pleasure he'd just been given, the overwhelming heat that filled him up now and the relief that came with all that pressure being let out.

"Artie!"

"Fuck!"

Al and Alfred shouted at the same time, voices almost matching as Arthur's climax made him tighten around them to the point they could barely move. But they managed, stretched him again with a few rough thrusts and let the friction of each other and the heat of their lover take them over the edge. With identical groans, they came deep within the confines of Arthur's body. The Briton shivered at the sensation, slumped limply against Alfred's chest as the larger males panted and trembled as the strength drained from their bodies.

Weakly, Al leaned forward to rest his forehead against Arthur's back as Arthur rested against Alfred, and the three blonds were still and silent except for their uneven breaths and the tremors in their muscles. Minutes passed before Arthur began to regain his strength enough even to open his eyes. He might have fallen asleep like that, wrapped in the warm of his lovers, if it hadn't been for discomfort settling in his hips. They weren't used to being spread so wide for so long and were definitely going to be sore later, but that would be worth it.

"Nng…Al…"

"Mm…"

It took all the strength he could muster for Arthur to sit up. The legs that had kept his trapped for so long were dead weight and he managed to free himself with minimal effort. Only then did he manage to pull himself up by bracing his hands on Alfred's shoulders. The feeling of first Al and then Alfred slipping free of him was odd, to say the least, and left him with a feeling of satisfied emptiness. But his strength was fading fast, so he crawled out from between the blue-eyed blonds and lay down, sighing and closing his eyes. Shuffling sounds reached him; someone laid down in front of him and the other behind. Two pairs of arms wrapped around his body and both of the larger males pressed closer to him, sharing their body heat. There was no need for blankets when they were all huddled together like that.

"Love you, Artie." A kiss to his forehead from Alfred.

"Gonna have to do that again, babe." Al nuzzled the back of his neck.

Arthur hummed noncommittally, too close to sleep to properly respond. As exhausted as he was, he was completely sated and satisfied by the afternoon's activities. The potion's effects should wear off by the time he woke again, but if it lasted longer than expected, it wouldn't be the end of the world. There was nothing wrong with waking up to two Alfred's, even if he didn't get to be in charge.


End file.
